A Wolfe's Mate
by iStarry
Summary: Being "owned" by someone isn't as easy as you think, especially if your family members are enemies with them. / I know - Lousy Summary, but please R&R! :D Ryan/OC , Horatio/Marisol, and 2 guest stars from Big Time Rush! xD
1. A New Beginning

**_A/N:_ I'm sorry if I haven't been able to keep my promise on 'Beautiful Christmas', but trust me, I'm on the last chapter and I want to get it done and over with. Anyway, here's one of the ideas I wrote on my book and thought it would be great if I posted it up here. So enjoy.**

**_DISCLAIMER: _****CSI:Miami and BTR are made up of awesome people, and I couldn't be above their awesomeness. Enough said.**

* * *

><p><span>Anastasia's Point of View:<span>

I moaned as the alarm clock buzzed into life, signaling the start of a new day, and the number of possibilities that could happen.

But instead of the cold pillows and blankets waking me up, a warm pair of arms wrapped around my body greeted me. It was muscular, but not as tanned as Uncle Eric's, not to forget the tattoo of a poker on a bee with starts surrounding it on his left arm.

I smiled as I recognized the loving pair of arms: Ryan Wolfe's.

As I wormed out of the embrace, I felt a soft moan of disturbance explicating from the man's mouth. His breath gave me the chills as he whispered behind my ear, "Good morning my sweetheart. What's with the rush?"

I kissed his left knuckle, soothing it with my fingers, "I do know it's a public holiday today, but I have to finish the presentation about Parkinson's disease for tomorrow. You know how my senior is like."

Ryan sat up straight immediately, leaning against the headboard, and guided my face until I met his, "That's odd."

That got me for a second, "What's odd?"

"I've imprinted you last night. Aren't you supposed to be feeling exhausted right now? Isn't your body supposed to be aching?" Ryan cocked his head to a side.

That's the time when I noticed that Ryan is top naked, his muscular chests bulging out in a distinguished manner. I thought I felt my eyes focusing more than before, because I saw a tiny drop of sweat dripping down his six-packs (O La La) before it disappeared out of my sight. I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming it up.

Out of curiosity, I lifted the blankets above me, only to wrap my body with it again, my face turning red from blushing, "No way. We did it, didn't we?"

Ryan looked in a direction away from me, "Well…Ugh… We did have to do that if we finish the process of 'imprinting'."

I sat up straight and slapped him playfully on his shoulders, "RYAN!"

Feeling a little guilty, Ryan bent his head, looking at the bed sheets, "I'm sorry." Without any warning, he pulled me closer into his awaiting arms and both of us were lying on the bed again, "but that doesn't matter. You're mine now, _mine_."

"What do you mean by 'yours'?" I questioned him as I toyed with his hair, while his head bobbed up and down, kissing and licking from my cheeks down my jaw line.

"Didn't you notice the immediate focus from your eyes? Those are signs of you becoming a werewolf. Other sharpened senses will come soon enough," he did his famous doggy eyes while his fingers caressed my waist, "please don't be mad at me for what I've done."

"I'm not mean at you, its just… wow," I smiled gleefully, much to his amusement. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed, before dragging me towards the bathroom; both of us still in our birthday suits.

I squeezed my arms around my body, trying to cover most of it, "Hello! Are you crazy? I need a sense of privacy here!" I snapped at him. He flinched to the sudden loud sounds coming from me, but pouted at me and moved on.

Once in the bathroom, Ryan closed the door gently behind us, and guided me towards the bathroom mirror, "Do the focusing thingy with your eyes again, sweetheart."

I focused on the reflection at the bathroom mirror, the very same thing I did to Ryan. I was greeted by a woman with golden brown eyes and a black slit in the middle staring back at me.

I backed away from the mirror, shocked, and the woman did the same. This time her eyes changed back to the normal brown color, "Oh my, Ryan, that was… breath taking."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, purring into my ear, "It is… isn't it?" he went on to nuzzle the hairs behind my head, "In a few more days, your sense of hearing and smelling will be much, much sharper, and I certainly can't wait for your very first transformation."

"That's not the part I'm looking forward to, _really_," I sighed as my fringe draped my head, leaning my head forward, "What if I lose control?"

He giggled with anticipation as he pulled me back, leaning against his chest, as he nibbled on my earlobe, "I'll guide you, my Mrs. Wolfe. You're also going to be a hybrid, so I wouldn't worry so much for you."

We broke off the embrace, as Ryan turned on the shower, making sure it was of the right temperature, before gesturing to me, "Shall we take a bath together, my lady?"

I walked up towards him, and gave him a peck on his cheeks, "Well, of course." He followed me as we walked inside the shower.


	2. Conflict

**_A/N:_ ****Decided to get this one done and over with, so here's my second post of the day. Man, I shouldn't do too many stories at once. I need to post this before 8:05pm Indonesian Time as well, (just because AXN is showing CSI 11 at that time). So, here you go!**

**_DISCLAIMER: _Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own these shows, may the force be with you! (Starwars, that is.)**

* * *

><p><span>Logan's Point of View:<span>

I hesitated, taking a few steps back, before continuing forward, taking me towards the Delko-Caine main door. I was hesitated about what I did 10 years ago, but then again I've not seen them for a long time, especially my younger cousin. Finding time to meet them with work and fame that I've made by being in a band certainly made it harder.

I felt a hand on my shoulders, gripping it tight but not hurting me badly, as we both faced the familiar white doors, made during the Italian renaissance. It was the familiar door in which I stepped through when I was a little kid.

"Hey man, if you don't want to see her now, it's fine with me. We could come back to see again another time."

I ducked my head low and chuckled under my breath, "Really Kendall? There will be not much time left. Besides, you know Big Time Rush is booming. I couldn't have fans hating on Annie and crowding around her place."

"You're still anxious because of what you did to her 10 years ago, aren't you? It's in the past, and it was all my fault anyhow," I spun around to meet my twin brother face-to-face. He seemed to be taking this badly as I was.

"I don't think it's your fault, brother," I took his hands and placed it at its natural position, beside his waists, "And I want to do this."

Before we could argue any further with who did what, the door opened and a head popped out in the middle of the gap, whom we soon recognized him to be Edward, their butler.

He cleared his throat, softly but with full authority, catching both of our attention, "Gentlemen, we've awaited for your arrival. Monsieur Horatio and Madame Marisol are waiting for you in the living room."

I looked over at Kendall, who shot me glances of approval, before we made our way inside the house.

Their house, unlike ours or any other vampires, was modern, as if it was built recently. The living room wasn't so decorated with antiques, only paintings Uncle Horatio drew during his existence on Earth.

And there, on the black leather sofa in the middle of the living room, sat the parents of Anastasia's parents. Uncle Horatio was in his crisp dark blue suit and his long black pants, which seemed to be accommodating his sunglasses. Beside him, Aunt Marisol donned a silk black dress, along with simple jewelry that matches perfectly to it. I thought for once I was cheating on my future wife.

Kendall got the ball rolling, "Hello there, Uncle H! Aunt Mari!"

I joined him in the greeting, waving and smiling at them like a goofball, "Yeah, hi there."

Instead, a cock in the eyebrows from the Lieutenant greeted me. Awkward.

"You came here to personally see Annie, didn't you Logie?" Aunt Marisol winked at me playfully.

"Well, yeah… I guess," I chuckled, easing myself from the situation. Kendall prodded my ribs with his elbow. _Ouch_.

"Is there something bothering you, Logan?" Uncle H saw through me straight away. There's no way one could possibly fool this man, "Something you want to tell us about?"

"Ugh…" Kendall and I sought for the chairs right in front of us, before hanging my head low, "I'm here to apologize for pushing your daughter towards the pool 10 years ago. She almost drowned that day."

"And… You're hoping to make amends with her today?"

"Absolutely, Uncle H. And I've always wanted to ask her if she could be my future wife, since my adult commemorating ceremony is coming soon and all that," I looked up at him and grinned, hoping that I'll get a chance, and even a blessing from the both of them.

Unfortunately, Uncle H leaned back against the sofa. Letting out a long sigh, he covered his face with both of his hands. I knew something was amidst.

My suspicions were cleared when the door leading to Anastasia's bedroom opened, and she stepped out, feeling more light-headed and cheerful than before. However, behind her, a short but muscular, medium tanned, brunette haired guy accompanied her.

When she saw me, she stopped immediately in her tracks, her jaws opened wide in shock, "Hey cousin, Kendall, Logan! _Oh no_."

Anger flared within me, as I flew up the stairs until I met him, face-to-face, "Who do you think you are? Going out with her and being inside her bedroom?"

As Kendall and Anastasia tried to pull me back, I sensed something fishy. Her tug was, stronger.

"Hey man! What's your problem? Don't you dare touch my wife!" the figure attacked me.

I turned back to look at him, dodging his punch along the way, "_WHAT_?" Turning back to Anastasia, I went to examine her, before I notice her eyes changing from a normal brown, to a golden brown with a black slit in the middle. After a few seconds, it changed back.

"No, no, _NO_," I roared as I turned back to the man, and started throwing in some punches and kicks. He, having good reflexes, dodged my every move. We were in a heated argument before a hand grabbed my arm and Uncle H's voice echoed through my ears.

"We've wanted to tell you this all along. I'm sorry we made you feel that way. Forgive me, Logan."

I turned back to look at my ex-wife, whose eyes brimmed with tears. Her mother tried comforting her by wrapping her arms around her small figure, with Kendall beside her, offering words of encouragement. However, she have successfully wormed out of the embrace, "I'm fine, Mother, Kendall. I need to get over this alone. I'll be in the room if you need me."

As she walked out of the group and into her bedroom, her mate followed her, with worry and guilt in his eyes, "Do I have to follow you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Ryan. I just need some shut-eye. I'll call you later, all right?" she let out a small grin, before she tiptoed her way to him, kissing his cheeks. My mouth felt disgusting inside, prompting me to spit out some saliva this instance.

And with that, the door clicked shut, "What's with the get up, Logan? You've made my wife sad," Ryan shoved me back against the wall; his eyes changing just like Anastasia's.

"_Your wife_? She was meant to be _MINE_!" I snarled back at him, fangs protruding out of my mouth. He let out a growl in return, making it very audible.

Uncle H stood in between us, shoving us away from both sides, "Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Salvatore. That is _enough_. Any more of this nonsense and both of you will be kicked out of this house, understand?"

Ryan lets go off me, before heaving a long sigh, "I'm sorry, H… It's just that… _he_," he stabbed his index finger in my direction, "makes my blood boil."

"I know, Mr. Wolfe, but he is part of our family. Come let us go downstairs and discuss this, all right?" Uncle H gestured for us to go back into the living room, him following behind us. This left Aunt Marisol, who went to check on her daughter personally.


	3. The truth

**_A/N: _I'm terribly sorry if it's super short, but this was in my book, and I only did the grammar, so. If you've been reading it, thank you so much for putting yourselves in my ordeal. Don't forget to review at the end of this chapter. See you soon. (And hopefully this time I could continue my other stories and finish them as well.) _Au Revoir!_**

**___DISCLAIMERS:_ I'm really tired of saying they're not mine, so you kinda get the message. Right?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Marisol's Point of View:

I entered my daughter's bedroom and closed the door behind me. The familiar _Winnie The Pooh_ wallpapers and white furniture instantly greeted me. We have had an argument regarding this issue, but in the end, we had to give in to her demands.

Anastasia was sitting on the bed, leaning her head against the headboard, all the while reading a book, probably about the anatomy of the human body. I quietly sat on the other side of the bed, placing my hand in hers, "Honey, what's bothering you?"

Anastasia glanced at me for a second, and I could sense her anxiety rising. Finally, she sighed, and placed her book on the night table, "I just don't like people fighting over me. I mean, what am I worth, so much that people just _have _to fight over me for?"

She covered her face with her hands, as her head lulled back against the headboard. I grabbed her right hand, pulling it away from her face, followed by the other one. After which, I gave her a gentle peck on her left cheek, licking the tear that was rolling down it, "Little one, you're just too special to me, to your father and even everybody, that's why all of them loved you and just couldn't see you fall into the wrong hands."

Anastasia looked up and me as I cupped her chin with my hands, "Well, do they love me enough to let me make _my own _decisions?"

That got me for a second. Anastasia may be only fifteen years old, but she talks and acts as if she's 35. And she is right; I have to pity her having other people directing her life for her.

I sent a thought to my husband, _sweetheart, I need you. Our daughter needs you._

A few seconds later, the door creaked opened to Horatio, carrying a mug of tea, "Do you need me, sweetheart?"

Before Anastasia could start complaining, I tapped lightly at the spot next to me, and he sat next to me instantly, "We do need you Horatio."

"So what is it about, ladies?" the older Caine edged closer towards her daughter and pulled her head gently towards her chest, where she wept in silence.

I soothed her hair, "Horatio, Anastasia wants to make her own decisions, and this time, I do agree with her."

Horatio guided the mug safely towards Anastasia's outstretched hands, not planning on losing a single drop of tea, or causing an accident, "Actually, I've… wanted that for you as well."

Anastasia hastily took the mug into her own hands, and took a small sip from it, "Then, for all these times, why didn't you tell me?"

Horatio looked away into the distance, before turning back towards her daughter, "You know what the vampire and werewolf society is like, Annie. All these people want you for power. I'm scared that they'll abuse you."

"Is Ryan one of them?"

"Mr. Wolfe has undergone a secret test from us when he was going out with you, and turns out he loves you for who you are," Horatio tilts his head towards the left to meet the little Caine's eyes, "I guess you could say he has passed the test."

"So that's why you let him 'imprint' on me," Anastasia took another sip, before placing the mug on the night table, making sure the book was not in the way.

"Other vampires, like your Uncle Eric and Logan, may not like what we've decided on, but it's for your own good."

Horatio was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace from his daughter, "Thank you mum and dad," she said in between sobs.

He let his hand run down her smooth, brown hair, and his lips meeting her forehead, "You're welcome, my little angel."

I smiled towards myself as I smoothed the young girl's back. We are a small, happy family, as if nothing could take us apart, and that is the sort of feeling I like the most.


End file.
